ogrebattlesagafandomcom-20200213-history
Wicce
The Wicce (also known as Witch♥)' '''is a special class in [[Tactics Ogre: The Knight of Lodis|''Tactics Ogre: The Knight of Lodis]] and ''Tactics Ogre: Let Us Cling Together'''' (PSP). With the exception of some enemy-only units, this class is exclusive to, and represented by, Deneb Rove. Unlocking this class can be tedious and requires some obscure steps, but it easily pays off. The Wicce is something of a "super Witch" in terms of spells and stats, with greater attack options and unique skills. Notably, all known wicces are female souls or demons posessing another woman's body; Deneb fiercely denies this is her case, but her recruitment steps in ''The Knight of Lodis ''and death quote in''Tactics Ogre's ''remake say otherwise. Unlocking the Wicce [[Tactics Ogre: Let Us Cling Together|''Tactics Ogre: Let Us Cling Together]]'' (PSP)'' Unlocking this class requires additional steps during Deneb's recruitment quest, simply recruiting her is not enough. Normally, Deneb joins the party as a Witch, with superior stats than generics, but otherwise the same skills; completing the additional steps will make her join as a Wicce, and permanently unlock this class for her. To do this, the player has to sell her 30 Glass Pumpkins *before* buying the last (45th) of the elemental orbs from her; make sure to keep count of the Glass Pumpkins, as there's no in-game indicator on how many were sold. When she joins the party as a guest she will be a Witch, but upon joining permamently her class changes to Wicce. Glass Pumpkins are rare drops from Familiars in the Palace of the Dead. The easiest way to harvest them is to repeatedly kill two particular Familiars on B1 of the Palace. This can take anywhere from two hours (if lucky) to ten or so (if not); so be aware of the extra time this quest can take. Overview ''Tactics Ogre: The Knight of Lodis'' * Best weapon: Staves/Wands. * Best armor: Robes. The Witch♥ is Deneb's exclusive class, replacing the Witch in class selection; while any female unit sharing her name can become this class, they will instantly transform into Deneb after doing so. Initially, she may not seem much different from the common Witch, but unlike them Deneb has access to almost all spells, an unique skill and amazing MP, INT and AGI growths. The first highlight is her unique skill Temptation (15 MP, 7 Range, AOE 1-5), which is similar to the Witch's Fascination, but has a much higher chance of success (capped at 99%). The second is access to summon spells, including Ignis Fatuus (which is Virtue-elemental, thus forbidden to generics), which along with her excellent growths can make her one of the best attackers in the game; since none of the special summoners in the game (Euphaire, Elrik, Rictor and Cybil) is Earth-elemental, it's suggested to assign said element to Deneb and give her the Gnome summon, instead of giving it to a generic Siren. Notably, Deneb can be obtained as early as Chapter 1 (Summer), see her page for the recruitment steps. One downside is that Deneb cannot change classes normally, which can result in her missing on some useful emblems. However, given her particular recruitment steps, the player can kill off Deneb and resurrect her as a Ghost to later reincarnate her as a Human again, or simply kill off the first and create another Deneb, allowing her a second chance at obtaining special emblems like the Ripple's Emblem. ''Tactics Ogre: Let Us Cling Together'''' (PSP)'' * Weapon type: Dagger*, Hammer*, Cudgel*, Whip, Spellbook. * Armor type: Mage armor. As mentioned above, this class is basically a "super Witch", with better INT, Forbidden Magic, unique skills, unique ranged attack, and more armor options. This class' skills and stats make it the hardest-hitting mage in the game, more than even the Dark Priest. This class' highlight is the Magic Time! skill, which grants Spellstrike and Spellcraft buffs without losing an action turn; this skill alone makes the Enlighten spell and Spiritstone of the Starts obsolete and gives Deneb an edge over most magic casters. Though Deneb benefits from Meditate*, it's suggested to save TP for this skill instead. As all magic units, TP accumulation may be difficult, but the Wicce has access to Whips, Counterattack I and a magic ranged attack that eases this problem. After recruitment, additional classmarks can be bought from Punkin in Deneb's Shop; thought they are extremely expensive (5000 Goth each) and only one can be bought until Iuria is recruited. *Asterisk signifies it must be taught from another class. Notable Wicces ''Tactics Ogre: Let Us Cling Together'' * Deneb Rove - Mysterious Xenobian Witch and the series' flagship character. Can be recruited during Chapter 4 by completing an optional sidequest. * Beelzebuth - Ancient demon inhabiting the body of a Siren, thought to be the guardian of the Palace of the Dead. Enemy only; she's encountered in Floors 22, 41, and 74. * Sirene - Demonic Sea Witch who possesses the body of Iuria Wolph. Enemy only; she's fought in the Pirate's Graveyard during CODA Chapter 1. * Punkin - Overworked, underpaid construct created by Deneb, she incited a Pumpkinhead rebellion against her creator. Enemy only; she's fought during Deneb's recruitment quest, and takes over the Secret Shop afterwards. Statistics ''Tactics Ogre: The Knight of Lodis'' ''Tactics Ogre: Let Us Cling Together'''' (PSP)'' Localization Category:Let Us Cling Together - Classes Category:The Knight of Lodis - Classes Category:Special Classes Category:Female Classes